


Daughter of a King

by RockingAndRolling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I marked this as BBC merlin but this a much longer and complex au, Multi, also camelot were celtic pagans who were crushed by the Roman Empire, and draws upon the legends a lot more, is it fun for me to write? yes, is it historically accurate? no, that takes place way after arthur dies, this is. a very weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingAndRolling/pseuds/RockingAndRolling
Summary: i will update this summary when i have one but yeah. complex BBC Merlin AU that focuses on the after and a version of the legend where Arthur returns to rule the world in neverending peace and stuff. This is his daughter and it's a lot crazier than you think. no i dont care the plot reads like those middle school 'i was a nobody. wait what do you mean im someone special, handsome stranger??' except the handsome stranger is a lesbian
Kudos: 2





	Daughter of a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is very clumsily written because it was in class and honestly? only uploading so my friends can read it without downloading it

The smell in the air was putrid, filled with smoke, ash, and the burning city below the castle. Screams were filling the air as the Roman Army tore through, taking no survivors. The castle staff were rushing to hide treasures and any remains of the locations of the original Knights of the Round Table, all at the order of Queen Guinevere. The Queen herself was hurriedly stuffing clothes and trinkets into a bag, finally grabbing a small cloak and turning to the little girl sitting on the bed and crying.

“Oh my dearest… there is no need for tears…” She coos, securing the cloak around her shoulders and securing the small bag on her. “This is not goodbye, I will see you in another life. The gods will not keep us apart forever.” The queen kisses her daughter’s head as the door opens quickly.

Standing there, a tall man with dark hair and a beard, dressed in commoner’s clothes and his own cloak and bag looked stressed and worried. “Gwen, the horse is ready. We need to go now.” He says, scooping up the girl from the bed.

“Right…” She looks heartbroken as her daughter sobs into Merlin’s shoulder. She grabs a small doll from the bed and runs after the wizard, down the hallways and to the courtyard. The gates were still standing, but she knew it would not be long until they would fall beneath the weight of the army bearing down upon them.

But first, they were allowed a moment of peace. Gwen took her daughter into her arms one final time and clung to her, kissing her hair. The last piece of Arthur she had was leaving her, and the small girl is inconsolable. “I love you, Elaine. Oh gods, never forget how much of my heart is for you, my sweet girl. Your uncle Merlin is going to take care of you… and one day your father will return and he will hold you as I have.” Her promises were soft and rushed, and she prayed to the gods that her soul will return to her daughter when she died.

Merlin carefully took Elaine and cast a spell, eyes glowing with golden power as she calmed and fell asleep. “So that way she does not have to see anything I must do to protect her.” He assures Gwen. “I…” He pauses then wraps the queen in a one-armed hug, as tight as he could. “I will protect her with all of my power. I promise, Gwen. I swear it.” He swings himself up on the horse, clutching Elaine to his chest.

Before Guinevere could give her friend the doll in her hands, they were off, through a side gate and into the darkness and mist. Her heart, her little girl, was off in the world far too soon, and could never return home. But she would not die, and her pain was lessened. Elaine would not die at the hands of these invaders, and with her, Camelot would live on.

She stood on the steps of the castle, facing the gates that were starting to splinter, mind far away from the chaos and tragedy. She had a sword in one hand, and Elaine’s doll clutched in the other. As the army broke through, flooding the courtyard with a fury that was only calmed at seeing the lone queen standing above them, she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

So this is what Arthur felt when he faced against Morgana’s army. Rage. Pure, primal rage that someone would dare try to cripple their home.

She only opened her eyes when a man, dressed in shining and bloody armor walked up the steps of the castle. His helmet was off, and she stared into the face of the man she would haunt for the rest of his life. He barely opened his mouth before she screamed with the rage of The Morrigan and her sword was through his gut.

Her assault on the men was halted as three wrestled the sword from her and dragged her out of the gates, an army of men cheering for the fall of paganism and Camelot following them. She was silent, fuming with rage as they tied her to a pyre. The fire was lit, and as it rose the stack of wood beneath her, she looked up at the sky, stars still twinkling despite the pain going on beneath them.

She did not give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain as the fire rose up her body. Her last moments were spent in a field of flowers, laughing as Merlin chased Elaine around in a pretend fight of knights, and leaning against Arthur as he wrapped an arm around her.

Queen Guinevere was smiling as they burned her at the stake, and the terror the men felt at seeing a charred corpse smile despite the pain haunted their steps as they fled from Camelot, for with her death, a huge force of magical power pulsed through the city.

And under the magical spell that kept the kingdom from being rediscovered, a doll, dirty and ash covered, lay next to a bloody sword at the steps of the castle.


End file.
